Everything Ends
by Ann4ever17
Summary: -ONESHOT- Alternate conversation between Elena and Damon in 3.15 All My Children after she finds about Rebekah. -Contains an alternate ending for the episode-


**~This is my first oneshot. I started writing it during last night's episode (3.15 All My Children). I had this idea for what I wanted Elena to do, but I ended up writing it differently.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elena walked up to the Salvatore's door. She needed to talk to Damon. She felt horrible about the night before. Damon truly was hurt from what she said. ' "<em>Are you mad at me for including Stefan?" "No, I'm mad at you because I love you." "Well, maybe that' s the problem."<em> The conversation wouldn't stop playing over and over in her head. '_It shouldn't have went that way'_ Elena thought. She needed to talk to Damon, to apologize to him because she didn't mean what she said and he didn't know that. Elena took a deep breath before reaching for the door, but to her surprise it opened.

Her eyes first went to Damon, who was standing there shirtless looking at Elena. Then her eyes went towards the person standing next to him. It was Rebekah. Elena had to take a deep breath to keep herself calm, from saying anything to make the situation worse. Rebekah let a small smile come across as she looked over at Damon. She then started to walk out the door, looking momentarily at Elena with her smug smirk before walking out. Elena looked at Damon, not knowing really what to say. Elena just took a deep breath and walked into the Salvatore house, not bothering to look at Damon.

Damon slowly shut the door before turning to Elena. He didn't know what to say to make the situation better so he just quietly walked up to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Elena awkwardly stood in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house. She just figured out why Damon was so busy to answer her calls. There was something inside of Elena. It was a mix of jealousy, sadness, regret, and slight madness. He says that he loves her and then is caught red handed with Rebekah. Elena couldn't believe that it happened and she didn't know what will happen.<p>

Elena turned around when she heard Damon's footsteps.  
>"Did you stop taking vervain?" She cautiously asked Damon as he walked in the living room.<br>"What? You think Rebakah had to compel me?" Damon asked Elena while buttoning his shirt.  
>"What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me not even 48 hours ago."<br>"Can we just move past that Elena?" Damon walked past her, going towards his liquor supply.  
>"Is this how it's going to be?" Elena asked before slowly turning around to face Damon. "I hurt your feelings by saying something stupid and this is how you lash out at me?" Elena tried her best to fight back any tears that threatened to gather in her eyes. She help back the anger and jealousy that she felt because she didn't want to show that he could get to her like this.<br>"Well, maybe for once, something I did has nothing to do with you." Damon said to Elena before pouring himself some liquor.  
>"Yeah, you just happen to sleep with Rebekah the night I hurt your feelings." Elena reluctantly started walking closer to Damon. "The night I say something I regret," she carefully looked at Damon, "something I shouldn't have said, you just happen to sleep with Rebekah?" Elena let the tears start to gather in her eyes as she stared into Damon's.<p>

Damon just stared into her eyes, not really knowing what to say. He knows that he loves Elena, with his whole undead heart and he knew something like this would hurt her, but at the time he didn't care. Elena took a deep breath. "I know you're mad at me because you love me," Elena said in a quieter tone, "I'm mad at you for the same reason." Elena looked straight into Damon's eyes. "I'm mad at you because I love you." She said which made Damon's expression change. He was surprised that she said those words to him, he never expected to hear those words exit Elena's mouth. Elena took a deep breath before slowly turning around to leave.

Damon stood there in disbelief as he watched Elena walk towards the door to leave. He set down the cup of liquor and used his vampire speed to appear in front of Elena, blocking her path. Elena let out a gasp as he stood in front of her. Damon looked over her face while she did the same with is.  
>"Damon." She whispered to him, not knowing what else to say. Before she could say anything else, Damon laid his lips on top of hers. It was just like a couple of days ago when they were on the porch. Just like then, she didn't force him off, she let him kiss her. Damon slowly started to pull away from her even though she wanted more.<p>

"Elena," He whispered to her while brushing some of her hair behind her ear. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
>Elena slightly nodded her head with an almost unnoticeable smile on her face, "Damon." She whispered.<br>"I'm sorry Elena." Damon said almost not knowing what else to say. "I know I'm not exactly what you are comfortable with but, I love you Elena. I'll do anything for you..."  
>"Damon." Elena interrupted him. "Have you ever been told that you talk too much?" She said with a smile before kissing Damon.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damon." Elena moaned as Damon kissed her neck.<br>"Elena." He said smiling and looking into her eyes before kissing her. Elena's phone started to chime. Damon and Elena turned their heads to Damon's bedside table.  
>"Ugh." Damon groaned as Elena reached for her phone.<br>"It's Bonnie." Elena said looking at Damon. "I have to awnser it." Damon rolled on to his back, next to Elena as she awnsered her phone.

"Hey Bonnie." Elena said.  
>"Where are you Elena? I've been trying to call you all day." Elena looked at Damon, not knowing if she should tell Bonnie that she's with him.<br>"I've, uh... been busy." Damon smiled at Elena.  
>"Caroline and I need to talk to you Elena."<br>"Can't it wait?" Damon said to Elena.  
>"What was that?" Bonnie asked Elena.<br>"Nothing." Elena lied after giving Damon a playful slap.  
>"Was that Damon?" Bonnie asked Elena.<br>"Kinda." Elena smiled at Damon. "What do you need to talk about?"  
>"Oh," Bonnie said, realizing why she called Elena in the first place. "It can wait until tomorrow."<br>"Are you sure?" Elena asked Bonnie.  
>"Yeah, I'm sure Elena."<br>"Hang up already." Damon said to Elena, impatiently. Elena just slightly shook her head and rolled her eyes at Damon.  
>"I'll talk to you later Bonnie." Elena said before hanging up.<p>

"You couldn't have been quieter?" Elena asked Damon as he pulled her back on to the bed.  
>"Why would I want to be quiet around you?" Damon asked between kisses.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The next morning~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena snuggled against Damon's chest. For the first time, she wasn't surprised to feel him underneath her, but rather glad.<p>

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Damon said to Elena.  
>"What time is it?" Elena moaned.<br>"About nine."  
>"Really?" Elena started waking up some more. "Why didn't you wake me?" Elena moved her head onto her pillow and looked at Damon.<br>"Because I didn't want to wake you." Damon smiled at Elena.

"Elena?" She heard a voice call her name.  
>"It's Bonnie." Elena whispered to Damon.<br>"Be quiet, maybe she'll leave." Damon whispered to Elena.  
>"I'm going to see what she wants." Elena told Damon before getting off his bed to get dressed.<br>"I'll go first." Damon said as he starting putting his clothes on as well.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bonnie." Elena said as she entered the into the living room. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she sat down next to Bonnie.<br>"I could ask you the same thing," Bonnie smiled. "But I don't have to." Bonnie said when she saw that Elena was starting blush. "I have to tell you something." Elena nodded her head. "Yesterday morning, Esther came and wanted to talk to me and my mom."  
>"What did she want?" Elena asked curiously.<br>"Esther wanted me and my mom to help with the ritual to kill her children. We ended up meeting her at the abandoned witch house with Finn. When the moon was full last night we helped her with the spell." Bonnie looked at Elena for a minute. "It worked Elena. Klaus is dead." Elena let a small smile appear on her face.  
>"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Elena asked Bonnie.<br>"I was going to but apparently you were busy."  
>"It's not entirely my fault." Elena said, slightly embarrassed.<p>

"Why don't we just blame the vampire?" Damon asked Bonnie and Elena as he entered the living room. Elena gave him a look meaning '_really Damon.'_ "What's this I here about Klaus being dead because it sounds too good to be true."

"It's true Damon." Bonnie said looking at him. "But it's not just Klaus." Bonnie looked at Elena.  
>"So, it really did kill all of them?" Elena asked Bonnie. Bonnie nodded her head and smiled.<br>"Well, don't leave me out of it." Damon said, which made Bonnie and Elena look at him. "What do you mean their all dead?"  
>"The reason Esther wanted to talk to me is because she needed a drop of my blood for a spell that would kill her children." Elena told Damon.<br>"Way to win mother of the year." Bonnie gave Damon a '_Can you be serious'_ look.  
>"I just came by to tell you Elena." Bonnie stood up. "I'll talk to you later." Elena nodded at Bonnie and watched her leave the boarding house.<p>

Damon sat down next to Elena.  
>"It's all over." Elena thought out loud in slight disbelief.<br>"We don't have to worry about the hybrid dick coming after you again."  
>"Yeah." Elena said in a whisper before Damon kissed her on her forehead. "We still have a lot to figure out though." Elena said before looking at Damon. "But it will happen at some point."<br>"It doesn't have to happen now." Damon told Elena. Elena nodded her head and put her head on Damon's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Elena took her time telling everyone about her and Damon. Truth be told, she was still getting used to it herself.<p>

Caroline was surprised that it happened now. She wasn't expecting Damon and Elena to be together so soon.

Alaric was protective and warning Elena. Ultimately he knows that Elena can take care of herself.

Elena called Jeremy and told him about everything. He moved back into the Gilbert house and Elena told him about her and Damon. To Elena's surprise, he was supportive about it.

When Elena told Stefan, it was hard on the both of them. She knew Stefan still had feelings for her, but he would have to find out eventually. Stefan started having a even diet of animal blood and people blood since then.

* * *

><p><strong>~ The day that it starts, Damon and Elena basically spend the whole day together.<br>~ Nothing bad happens to Bonnie's mother (unlike what happens in the show).  
>~ Please check out my other stories.<br>~ Please review**

**R&R**


End file.
